Guardians of Remnant
by BlackXII
Summary: Remnant calls for an Ancient Power to it's aid. Asura answers the call, reawakening his wrath upon a New Threat. But he needs help from a reincarnated ally to find his daughter's descendant, who's fate is now thrusted into the very fate of Remnant itself. (Revised, Ch. 3 is up!)
1. Chapter 1

_**RWBY** **belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Late Great Monty Oum, Asura's Wrath belongs to Capcom, please support the official release.**_

* * *

 **I. Guardians Return**

 _Mantra, the power of a human soul. Many believe it to be another word for Aura, but humanity has forgotten this ancient power. It was a time when there was not two gods, but many. One stood among the rest. He was called Traitor, Destructor. But the tales called him other things. Hero, Protector, Father._

 _Asura!_

 _Wake up, Asura! Seek my Reborn Form!_

 _ **An unknown village ruin**_

Eyes opened, blinked once. Twice. Three times. The young boy then looked around the bits of rubble and lumber. He struggled to remember who he was, What was going on. He crawled and maneuvered out through an opening he could see. He crawled through it, seeing the burning ruins of the village around him. What happened? What was going on? The boy's eyes widened when he noticed the bodies scattered around the streets. He fearfully backed away in fright. He couldn't tell what was going on, his red eyes darting wildly.

 _"I don't understand, what's going on here!? Where's my mother!?"_ Were his frantic thoughts. Those Said thoughts were then interrupted, when he heard the growls, and the movements that accompanied it. Then he saw them. Wolf like creatures black as midnight with ivory bones on their bodies, and malicious eyes. They began to circle the boy. He felt the need to run, to find a way to escape. He slowly began to cry silent tears, which began to hit the ground.

The beowolf leapt at the Boy, only to see a flash of red aura, along with a metallic fist punching into it, sending him flying.

 ** _"_ So, you called for me." **

"Wh-what?" The child said in wonder as he began to back away in fear.

 **"Boy, hide yourself. It won't take me long to deal with these creatures."** The Owner of the Arm that struck the beowolf cracked his knuckles. He was tall, **"Gone for Thousands upon Millions of years, yet nothing has changed at all!"**

The Demigod Asura, The Destructor, had returned, charging out towards the Grimm. His red aura of rage exploded as he began his relentless slaughter of his current foes, all the while reflecting on the events and the conversation upon his reawakening.

 ** _Mere moments ago..._**

 _"Wake up Asura! Seek my Reborn Form!"_

 **"Master!?"** Asura stirred as his eyes snapped open. He looked around at where he was and then at himself. He unclenched and clenched his fists, his eyes widened in alarm. **"Impossible... I still live?"**

"More like Mantra has begun to return, and chose the victor of our duel all those Aeons ago." Said a voice. Asura looked to his left and glared in annoyance. The Golden Spider rested on his shoulder. Of course it would return as well. But somehow it seemed lesser, almost stripped of most of his original powers. Now he was merely a spider.

 **"Chakravartin, answers. Now."**

"It seems Gaea has called for you, to be the New God of Mantra. it seems She has been under the care of some irresponsible brothers." The Spider mused. "She called for mantra to be restored, but instead the brothers gave only a part of the understanding back. Hence our, or should I say your, returned state."

 **"And repeat the same steps you've done?! I will not be prayed to nor will I ever be! What's to stop me from squishing you like the bug that you are!?"** Asura yelled out holding a fist towards him.

"One, Don't threaten what is now a mere spirit. It's not healthy." The Spider retorted. "Second, you're more caring, hence why it seems Gaea itself picked the winner of our bout as The Mantra spinner, so I have no doubt you'll be more... 'directly involved' with the world, which sounds immensely boring in my case, but you do it your way, Call yourself a Demigod as well still, if you're not that ambitious."

 **"That still doesn't explain your presence."** The Demigod replied, annoyed at being called such and already starting to lose patience.

"It seems I'm here to keep you on track. But we can argue left and right about the minor details later. Someone needs you." The Spider Said. "Someone familiar, yet..."

 ** _Present_**

 _"Somehow, not the same."_ The words echoed in Asura's mind as he finished off the last remaining beowolf. He panted, working off the last of his rage summoned up for his first battle in a long, long time. He looked around for the Boy, walking towards the hiding place he ordered him towards.

 **"It's Alright for now. We have to get out of here soon, more will come."** The boy nervously poked his head out and rushed towards him, giving him a tight embrace. Immediately, the demigod saw flashes of his own memory, and saw the boy's as well. Then he heard laughter and looked up towards the heavens, to behold a face he thought he'd never see again.

 _"So. You found me."_ The Spirit Of his own Master, Augus, said with a massive grin on his face. He looked as unchanged as ever.

 **"Augus? How are you here? Who is this boy? Why did Gaia call me to aid him?"**

 _"Gaia has called for you, and myself, and whoever is a descendant of your daughter_. For you _This is a new chance to help Gaia, and guide and protect someone, and prove once again that you are not me. The young man is Augustus Ancalagon. You may call him Augus as well. As you have guessed by now Asura."_ The Spirit descends and Augus's appearance takes the shape of the boy. _"I am him, and He is me!"_

"W-who are you?" The young boy asked.

 **"Augus. I am Asura. I've come to aid you."**

"No, I wanted my mother, she has to be here, she's gotta!" Augus Said, confused as to why the man would come for him, and the tears threatened to return.

 **"Stop crying! We both know the truth, however horrible it seems. These... creatures and their invasion has robbed you of your mother. Have you no other family?"**

"N-no." Came the reply.

The Demigod looked around, seeing nothing of value. **"This world seems so different to the one I left. We have a lot of work to do, you and I."**

"We?" THe Boy Asked Asked, "I'm only eight years old, I don't know what I should do, I can't even defend my home, my mother, or myself from Grimm! You're the strong one, not me. Remnant is a cruel place." The Boy was then picked up by the collar of his shirt as he stared into the red eyes of the tall muscular Demigod.

 **"What you lack, is training. So here's the cold hard facts. Yes, you're young, your path shouldn't have opened until you were older, but circumstances change. Life is unfair, but you have to live as good of one as you can."** Asura explained. **"I cannot replace the family you lost. But as you have no one else, it is my duty to guide you the best I can. I will train you on how to fight, how to live, and what you need to protect from here on out. I shall open your path. In exchange,"**

"Exchange?" Augus Asked in slight worry.

 **"This Remnant, or what you called Gaea, I wish to know more about it. As we travel and train I want to know more about your world. I want to see it from your point of view. Is that a fair bargain?"**

"I... I guess." Asura looked at him oddly. "I don't know much either." At that, the Guardian Of Wrath chuckled, setting the boy down.

 **"Fair enough, Boy."** He relented. **"Let's go."**

Thus, Asura took his master in his arms and walked out and away from the village. Little did he know that a black bird was following them, intrigued by the presence of the Demigod. It landed on the ground a good distance from them and surveyed the dead Beowolves around it as they began to dissolve.

Moments Later, in the Bird's place, was a lanky Huntsman with his weapon sheathed as he aimed his scroll towards the retreating figure, snapping a quick photo before moving to make a call.

"Hey Oz. Qrow here. Got something Strange for ya to dig into. Dunno if he's friend or Foe. Sending you the intel now." When that was said, Qrow sent the picture to his contact. "I watched the guy literally destroy a pack of Beowolves."

"Hm, this is interesting. I'll notify the others to keep an eye out for this individual, should he show up again." Said the Headmaster Of Beacon As The Huntsman ended the call.

"Heh. A powerhouse that makes Tai look like a sissy? If he shows up again, i think we'd be the last to know." Qrow joked to no one in particular.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Asura began leaping across the forests and valleys. **"Chakravartin, I'll need your help in creating a residence."** The Demigod requested as he stopped at a particular valley and set a sleeping form of his reincarnated master down on a soft bed of grass.

"What else am I here for if not to guide you on how to use your newfound powers? Just do not misuse them once you've learned how to do it yourself. As your predecessor and now your majordomo out of forced penance, I'd be insulted if you did. But regardless, let us get started. Gaea won't save itself!" The Spider Said As He and Asura began to create a place where Asura could learn of Remnant, and where he could train and teach his Master's new form all he needs to know to become a Guardian, just like he once was. Asura needed all the help he could get. This was a good start. His thoughts were on the future, and of the descendant he had to seek out as he and Chakravartin began creating what he would call New Shinkoku.

There for the next nine years, Asura will train with Augus. Build reserves for when they have to battle large armies of Grimm. But most importantly, reforge Wailing Dar, for the Latter's use. This newer form would not be as powerful, but the Katana will be forged with Mantra and recognize the hands of its master.

 _I was once called Guardian, then Traitor, then Savior. Gaea restored the power of Mantra when a new threat emerged. I will now be called Guardian again._

 _Augus, My Old Master, Has reincarnated into a Child Of this strange age of Gaea. HE must be taught how to manipulate Mantra._

 _So that when he is old enough, and the time comes for us to defend the helpless, the innocent from these Monsters that they call Grimm, and those Who would take advantage of them. We will find Mithra's descendant, and make our enemies remember this;_

 _ **They will all fear the power of Our Wrath.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Hiya folks, BlackXII here, creating another story based around the world of Remnant! This time the ailing world has called upon the Demigod Asura, who has now been unwillingly given the title of God of Mantra._**

 ** _(Re Written concept) But our Favorite Demigod Of Anger isn't the only protagonist. To put a spin on it, Asura has his old Master, Augus in a reincarnated form to aid him, a descendant of his own daughter Mithra to seek out as their first major objective. Their Training and their path will lead them to Beacon where ,_** ** _Good concept? Bad concept? Too OOC? Lemme know what you think._**

 ** _Remember to Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**RWBY** **belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Late Great Monty Oum, Asura's Wrath belongs to Capcom, please support the official release.**_

* * *

 **II. The First Step**

 ** _Vale: A Hotel_**

"Lord Augus. Gaea to Lord Augus. Augus wake up you simpleton!" Shouted a voice, as The individual in questioned groaned.

"Five more minutes mumbled under the covers of his Hotel room. The covers were then pulled off by what seemed to have been a golden string as he groaned.

"Chakraaaa" He whined out. "Lemme Get More Z's. We came here at like midnight. What's wrong with you?"

"You were told to be on the earliest Bullhead by the message about your enrollment." The Golden Spider Said in an annoyed tone. "Besides, Asura put me in charge of you for the time being."

"You are still annoy him though on his end, given your omnipresence." He muttered, recalling the previous two weeks before his journey to Vale.

 _Two Weeks Ago: New Shinkoku-Piran's Residence_

 _Augus was doing his daily workout like he would do every day for the past several years when his training began at 10 years old. Thanks to the guidance of his Master/Pupil, Augus had the look and power of his former life. The young boy Asura found was now seventeen years of age, wearing his red and white training Gi as he lifted two large weights, one in each hand. His training had given the boy lean, yet powerful muscles without a trace of body fat, that he felt needed to be bulked up. His hair, almost a dark violet in color, was now shoulder length, and becoming wild in his look. In short, the young Mortal of Remnant began to look more like his Past Self at a young age. There was suddenly the sound of footsteps approaching, causing the occupant to pause. Grey eyes flickered into a bright teal, as Piran paused and gathered up his Mantra, showing up as an Aura of green and red, and dropped a weight and threw a fist, which was blocked by a metallic fist meeting his._

 _" **Morning Augus**." Said his intruder. The young man heaved a sigh. _

_"I almost got you this time Asura. Morning to you too." He set the other weight down with a laugh. "You don't come knocking until later for afternoon training. What's up?"_

 _ **"What is 'up', is that you're now seventeen years old, and in accordance to that, old enough to go to a Huntsman's school."** The white haired Demigod explained. **"As such, I officially can call you as far as this level of training is concerned, an adeptly trained Demigod. We must now leave New Shinkoku and enroll at a huntsman's academy, and learn how to cooperate with others. We must begin our search for my Daughter's descendant."**_

 _"Seeking The Priestess's Descendant? Foolishness! We need to go into battle with the Grimm! Not play nice with other people, or go on a hunt for a person we barely know!"_

 _ **"I expected this kind of protest, which is why I used my... scroll, tablet..whatever you call it, to send an application to the nearest Academy. WE are both going. Given our similarities I have written that we are twin brothers. That should be enough of a cover."** Asura explained. **"To make sure you go Chakravartin will go with you ahead of me. That way you won't do anything foolish. We'll keep in contact using our Mantra Projections, or Scrolls. We'll meet at the Academy."**_

 _"What will I do that's foolish?" Asked Augus._

 _ **"Chakravartin will explain the rules. Be sure to pack your weapon, and behave yourself. I don't want any problems out of you."**_

 _Present: Bullhead to Beacon_

"Now remember, there's going to be some ground rules. First one is, Don't diss me when I talk about rules." The Spider explained. "Second Rule is Remember your Moral Code."

"Check and check." Augus said rolling his eyes as he leaned on his seat on a Bullhead towards the school, wearing a red and white t-shirt and Black Jeans that had red flames on the side. "Next Rule is obviously not to use Mantra too much."

"Yes! You may use your Aura as you please, but manipulating Mantra must be used sparingly. We cannot have you tapping into it too much and exposing us just yet. We must wait until this... Vytal event for that." The Golden Spider climbed down on his string and rested on his shoulder.

"Ah ah ah, now you're overstepping it. Holding back isn't in my vocabulary. Doing this seems like a fruitless endeavor." u stated.

"Then at least let me finish my rules." Chakravartin Said in a huff, "Rule four, have some degree of fun! Four years away from New Shinkoku will do wonders!"

"Define fun." The reincarnated General requested, as he looked out the window. He would admit, the city looked wonderful and great from up on the Bullhead towards the Academy.

" _Fun my friend is that you'll fight, and eat good food, fight and drink fine beverages. Fight, then sleep with beautiful women! Hell, fight with beautiful women! That's an idea for fun!"_ Chuckled The voice in his head. The day Augus had his Aura unlocked, he heard the voice of his Past life resounding in his head. It felt odd to have a voice of a life he once lived in his head. It felt like he had two personalities in one.

He then barely heard the conversation of two people, it looked to be two Sisters from the way they were talking. One was blonde, and very beautiful, the other sister just as much, possibly a head shorter then the Blonde, with black hair with red at the tips. She was also wearing a red cloak. _"Hm, must be nice to have family in your age group."_ He thought to himself. Growing up with Asura wasn't easy.

Sure he was able to procure the means to learn of Remnant and discretely buy stocks to set up an account for when they needed to use it. It was fine and dandy on that point, but trying to learn with Asura about many of the world's current problems was jarring.

" _With these monsters of Grimm, you'd expect people to try and cooperate. You know there might be something wrong with this picture."_ The Elder voice of Augus boomed in the Younger incarnation.

 _"So is listening to voices in my head."_ He mentally replied in his mind.

Shaking out of his reverie, the reincarnated Demigod then noticed a blond haired boy his age looking a bit ill. "Hey dude, you Okay?"

"I will be when we've landed..." Came the weak reply. It was then Piran added two and two together. Motion sickness. He made sure Chakravartin was busy looking at the city, almost oblivious to Prof. Goodwitch's Introductory speech as he tried to concentrate his Mantra. His intentions on helping the poor boy however were thwarted when an eight legged annoyance jumped on his shoulder.

 _"Really? Easing motion sickness is overusing it?"_ He thought, glaring at the Golden Spider.

"Don't use Mantra too much."

"Helping Someone isn't abusing my Mantra abilities. It saves someone from embarrassment-" Augus was then interrupted when the individual pushed him aside and rushed past the two girls, while accidentally getting puke on the Blonde's shoe in the process. "Like that."

"Ooooh. I do believe I see the point." The arachnid states in a semi surprised tone.

 ** _Beacon Academy: Grounds_**

"Flying in a Bullhead is better then someone actually flying. I fail to see the appeal of using your Mantra to do such." Augus Said As he walked down, carrying a gray duffel bag that contained his spare clothing and weapons.

"I do see some of the appeal. Well, here we are! Beacon at last! Your, I mean **_Our_** new home for four years. I find it positively exhilarating to see you growing up like this." Chakravartin Said, The arachnid sounding rather pleased.

"That's because I'm the only Mortal that has fascinated you thus far Chakra, and that's including the fact I'm the reincarnation of Asura's Master." He countered.

"No need to snap at me young man." The Spider stated, sounding hurt.

"Sorry, it's just I'm nervous, I haven't interacted with other people aside from Asura, you and the voice in my head." The young Fledgling Guardian heaved a sigh. "I'm not sure how to interact with other people."

"Oh yes, that leads to adding Ground Rule number five. Keep your anger in check. That can be mixed in with Mantra and your use of it as Mantra is based on emotions we aren't sure if your Affinity is that of your Past life, Greed, or if you've inherited Asura's position- _blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_."

Placing a face on his palm Augus mentally sighed. _"I would do **anything** to keep Chakra quiet for a bit. Even attempting to mediate something, or try to make friends will be better than this." _

"Watch where you're going you dunce!" Piran snapped to attention at the sound and turned toward the source in curiosity. He noticed one of the two girls he saw earlier, who now he realized had a distinctive red cloak being thoroughly scolded by a girl in white with white hair.

 _" That'll do." _Elder Augus said to him as he approached slowly before noticing the girl in white holding a vial Of dust...that wasn't properly sealed and was shaking some in front of the other girl! Concentrating on the energy of his legs, he ran forward in a hurry.

"Ah... _ **Achoo**!_"

 _"Oh shit."_ Augus thrust his fist toward the explosion, his arm coated in both his aura and Mantra, causing it to absorb most of the fiery force and then jumping backwards and aiming his fist to the sky. Now was a good time to test his projectile throwing ability. With a yellhe punched towards the sky, sending the Mantra blast high into the air before it went off like a firecracker.

"Ha! Not bad wouldn't you say Chakra? Chakra?" Augus looked around before finally noticing the Golden Spider hanging on a strand of webbing on his duffel.

"You broke rule number three." Chakra stated in a shocked state.

"Relax, It was an emergency. That explosion would've sent me, and those two lovely ladies from blowing off the cliff if I didn't use Mantra to take off some of the impact." The fledgling Mantra warrior explained, raising his right arm for the spider to walk up to his shoulder. "Besides, this early on they'll write it off as my semblance."

"I hope you are right. No need for you to attract attention like that anyway." The Arachnid stated. "But if it was just simply to try and impress girls then I must say, I'm so proud of you!"

"Chakra no." He whined.

"Chakra Yes!" The Golden Spider exclaimed. Elder Augus was no better, laughing heartily in his head, making his head ache more. Before either could get another word in edgewise however...

"And you! Sticking your hand into an explosion! What were you thinking!?" The girl in white had finally managed to throw the young man into the conversation.

"Uhhh, stopping an explosion from getting to violent due to improper dust handling?" he Said in more of a question then a statement. _"Good comeback Augus."_

"How dare you!" He flinched visibly at the reprimand. "You're taking her side?" The girl asked, pointing to the one in the red cloak. Chakravartin sunpressed a laugh.

"Prideful one isn't she? Looks like a spoiled brat to me." Chuckled The Spider. "Teach her a lesson!"

" _Go for it! I'll help! A battle of words is still a battle!_ " Elder Augus encouraged, goading the younger reincarnation to finally heave his frustrations.

"I am taking no side but my own! You had an improperly sealed vial, and shaking it caused some to cause this fiasco upon some loose dust causing her to sneeze. Then I'm sure the Headmaster would have to explain to my Brother, who I haven't seen in weeks why I might've been blown to pieces. In the eyes of the observer, you're both guilty of something _princess_." Augus could feel a bit of his Past life ooze into the last word of his speaking. He could also feel his veins in his arms pop up in his anger as he tried to take deep breaths, to try and not build up his Mantra too much.

"It's heiress actually." Augus turned his angry eyes sharply to the newcomer of the conversation, and noted she was also a girl with black hair and amber eyes, with a distinguishing black bow. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest dust company in the World."

"Finally some recognition!" The newly named Weiss said in slight relief.

"You don't mean the same dust company with all the controversy with the poor working conditions in the dust mines equivalent to slavery?" Augus Asked, with some degree of interest, and possibly biased anger, and perhaps to finally make a jab.

"The same." The girl in black confirmed, leaving Weiss sputtering before she thus gathered her luggage and heading off into the building.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" The Girl in red shouted before trying to talk to the one in black, before noticing she too left as she collapsed on the floor. "Welcome to Beacon.."

"What am I, tikka masala?" He asked her, offering his hand to help her up. "I'm Augustus. Augustus Ancalagon. You can call me Augus if you don't want a mouthful."

"Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she noticed someone behind the two. "Isn't that the Guy who threw up on th ship?"

"You know what?" He replied, "I believe it is."

"Now I do see why I should've let you try to ease it." Chakra Said, trying hard not to laugh.

" _This is turning into something fun!_ "  The Elder Augus laughed in joy and glee. _"I hope this Academy won't disappoint!"_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 ** _Review Response!_**

 ** _Guest Reviews first, To The first one, thanks for saying it's a good concept. To the second guest, I am keenly aware of this disconnect, not that I wasn't counting on it being an issue. It is a wrinkle that will be ironed out as the story goes on. His weapon, which I have left unrevealed, will answer why I didn't necessarily use who I consider my favorite Asura's Wrath Character aside from Asura. (Hint: The Demigod with the Katana) I've got plans, and I'm not Leaving Asura to hang on the side. He's gonna get thrown right into it spectacularly in true Asura fashion._**

 ** _Ben56: I'll try hard not to let this die._**

 ** _(ReWritten chapter summary) Augus arrives at Beacon Academy and begins to make friends and Has to find Asura in the large Academy. Will Augus be crushed under the pressures of a teenage life in a Huntsman Academy? Will he be able to find Asura before that happens? What will happen when anyone notices there is a big spider on his Shoulder? Find out in the oncoming chapters! Expect Chapter Three soon to replace the notification!_**

 ** _Remember to Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**RWBY** **belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Late Great Monty Oum, Asura's Wrath belongs to Capcom, please support the official release.**_

* * *

 **III. Brothers Of Mantra**

 ** _Beacon Grounds_**

"I'm saying motion sickness is not an uncommon thing!" The blonde teen said as he walked with Ruby and Augus.

"Well you're the only person I've met with that kind of problem so I don't see how it's not uncommon." Augus noted with Ruby nodding in agreement.

"Well what if I called you Crater Face?" The Young man said, pointing to Ruby.

"Hey that Explosion was an accident! He'd be Meteor Fist or something along those lines." She said, gesturing to Augus and his fist. "How did you do that anyway?"

"Wait a few days then maybe, just maybe me and my _'_ brother _'_ will explain if we all become good friends." He answered with a grin. He had to stick to the plan. He and Asura would play the part of two brothers. That's the only way to hide under the Enemy's nose for the time being. It'd also give them time during their four years here. Precious time they need to do their part to help save Remnant.

"So, my name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. The ladies love it!" The young man said with confidence. Ruby held in her own laughter as Augus raises an eyebrow.

"Do they?" Ruby asked.

"They will! Well, I hope they will. My mother always said... nevermind." Jaune loozes away. Augus facepalmed whilst Elder Augus laughed wholeheartedly and with a feeling of riot.

" _At least the boy's Honest! I like him. He has the look of inexperience we could mold into a Valuable ally for us in search of the Priestess' descendant._ " Elder Augus exclaimed in his head. The reincarnated warrior felt like mentally slapping his past self to keep him quiet so he could think.

" _You can't hit what rests in your own ego._ " Elder Augus taunted.

 _"I could try. If I have to stick to the plan I will. But if this is my one chance to interact with people aside from Asura, Chakravartin and You, I'm taking my time to do so."_ He thought. _"Not gonna be like you and just pick fights all the time, satisfying it may be. Let's just find Asura and regroup."_ With that he walked on ahead of his group to try and find the Auditorium.

 ** _Auditorium_**

 **"Augus. You actually made it on the arrival day of the school."** The white haired Demigod said with a smirk. He was wearing a black t-shirt along with his black and red hakama pants.

"Shut up 'Brother'." Augus stated. "Now we're here in the school, what's the plan?"

 **"We attend the school, use its resources to find Mithra's descendant."**

"Okay, But May I point out that's almost possible near impossible as we may be looking for a needle in a haystack. The exploits you did in the past and my past life was...too long ago." Augus pointed out, "We'd end up graduating Beacon by that time."

 **"Hopefully there's some battles to satiate your inherent bloodlust."** Asura said with a snarl as Augus laughs, his grin adopting a more wild one, implying the Elder Augus had taken over.

"That'll satisfy me plenty. But now onto other matters. About potential other reincarnations. It will be without a doubt that at least Yasha is definitely here, given his connection to Mithra the same as you." he heaved an annoyed sigh, "However, if I recall, he reincarnated before me. Which means I don't know where he might be, nor know for certain he has retained any memory of his Past Life As The Guardian General Of The Melancholy affinity. Hell, he could be an enemy for all we know. The same thing applies for any of the other Guardian Generals, if they chose to reincarnate."

 **"That begs the question then Augus. Why did you reincarnate?"** Asura Asked with a raised brow. Augus looked at Asura and grinned.

"Because I was bored." He answered. "And the world has become an interesting place again." Asura rolled his eyes as control of the young man's body was given back to Augus, allowing the elder past life to rest it off.

 **"So, Augus. Did you make friends yet?"**

"He tried to." The Golden Spider Said. "But things took a turn for the Awkward and let's just say he left the conversation. What of you Asura?"

 **"I may have trashed a bar or two before coming here."** The Demigod replied as Augus smiled.

"You? Mr. 'We have to keep a low profile?' What a hypocrite."

 **"They shoved me!"** Asura defended as he looked away. The argument would have become partially violent, but thankfully, Ozpin's speech got it to end before it began.

 ** _Evening_**

Augus and Asura were sitting at their cots pulled to a good spot in the Ballroom, meditating. Both were trying to concentrate their energies to try and once more pinpoint the enemy. An enemy they knew was in the shadows yet would not dare show their faces. They hoped Mother Gaea would provide them with a suitable answer.

 **"Concentrate your Mantra. If we can connect to Gaea, then maybe we may figure out who the identity of our enemy is."** Asura said calmly. But the moment he said that, the connection went dark. That caused him to grimace. **"Grrrrarrgh! That was the last of our Mantra for the day too!"**

"Damn it, we got greedy too quick." Augus commented. "We'd have to figure out a new plan, or better yet, just sleep then figure it all out after Initiation. Only then can we concentrate our efforts to find Mithra's descendant so that Mantra can flow a bit more freely."

 **"They form teams in Initiation. Are you prepared for whatever happens during it?"** Asura Asked his reincarnated Master. **"We May end up in different teams."**

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there Asura." was the only reply as both began to get comfortable for sleep.

Augus couldn't wait for tomorrow though. A part of him was excited to use Wailing Dark again, but his Dust laced Gloves to enhance his Mantra punches into elemental ones would come even more handy in a pinch. He heard the sound of People talking as he turned his head towards the sound, discovering it to be Ruby and her sister talking to the girl who helped put an end to the argument. They seemed to be talking about how real life isn't a story and try to make a quick friend before bed.

He smirked at that, scratching the back of his head before yawning loudly as both Asura and Augus fell asleep, like rocks. Much so that not even Weiss's interruption of telling the other three girls to fall asleep even disturbed them.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _And that's Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed! No review response for this one as this is a chapter to cap off the Revisions for Guardians of Remnant. ( and even that potentially could use a Title Change. What do you guys think?)_**

 ** _Final Question I'm posing is this, if I had to choose which among Teams RWBY or JNPR is actually Mithra's (and by extension Asura's) Descendant, who would you want it to be and why?_**

 ** _Remember to Review!_**


End file.
